idleporingfandomcom-20200214-history
Pets
In the game Idle Poring, pets play a key part in both the power of a player character and the character's ability to obtain items and materials needed to progress further into the game and endgame. Pets are divided into two main categories being Exploration Pets and Combat Pets Pets are gained by Reincarnating a character, purchasing the pet at the Mall or by collecting pet pieces by Sweeping treasure maps or by performing your free daily lottery at the Mall and Synthesising a pet from those pieces. Main Article: Pets Related Articles: | Grimoire | Pet Skills | MVP | Acquisition of Pets Synthesis Pets can be synthesised by collecting a set number of Pet Pieces. The number of pet pieces required to synthesise a pet depends wholly on the rarity of the pet. It is encouraged to synthesise pets as soon as possible and raise them to a respectable exploration level where possible to aid with the acquisition of runes after a character has reincarnated at least once. Pet Pieces Pet Pieces are items that are obtained in various ways throughout the game. Each Pet Piece is a token towards the particular pet and after a player collects enough pieces of a particular pet they can Synthesise said pieces into an exploration pet. Pet Pieces can be collected from the Treasure Map after defeating the boss on the stage the player desires to "sweep". Sweeping a map gives rewards based on the player level and game progress, of these rewards the most desired is the Pet Pieces gained from each particular map. Pet Eggs At the present, the only known ways of receiving a Pet Egg item in game is to reincarnate. Reincarnating a character will result in that character being gifted an Orange (Epic) rarity pet egg which will produce a random Orange (Epic) rarity pet when used. Pet Rarity Pets are divided into five distinct rarities which directly affects the proportionate power of a pet's combat capacity and stats: * Very Common (White) pets require 10 pieces * Common (Green) pets require 20 pet pieces * Uncommon (Blue) pets require 50 pieces * Rare (Purple) pets require 80 pet pieces * Epic (Orange) pets require 100 pet pieces Pet Races Races currently do not affect the function of pets in any observable way outside of the explore function. Particular explore traits will increase the effectiveness of an exploration dependent on the race of the pet/s involved. Pets can belong to one of the seven currently known races: * Demon * Plant * Insect * Angel * Humanoid * Undead * Animal Level Caps Pets no longer gain experience once they reach the level caps as stated in the following table. Exploration pet advance and combat pet evolution is required for level capped pets to continue level progression beyond level caps. Exploration Pets Pets that have yet to be transformed are considered exploration pets. The key difference between exploration pets and combat pets are the amount of raw stats provided. Whereas a combat pet will offer a full set of attributes (HP, SP, ATK, M.ATK, DEF, M.DEF, HIT, EVA, CRI, ATK Speed, Control-free & Chant), an exploration pet only offers a single attribute bonus. Exploration pets offer unique benefits when equipped such as the combat capacity afforded by that specific pet and the boosting of a specific stat. Stat Point Boosts Each exploration pet has a stat point that it will boost for the equipped character. The strength of the boost is dependent on the explore level of a pet and the familiarity level of a pet. There is currently no known formula for calculating the amount by which a pet will boost any particular stat but there seems to be a correlation between the strength of the boost and the rarity of the pet with Epic rarity giving the highest and Common rarity giving the lowest. You can find the exact amount by which an equipped pet is boosting you character by navigating to the "Pet" tab from the main game menu and tapping on the pet in question. The stat boost will be labelled "Attribute" in the English version of the game. Explore Traits Explore traits are gained upon synthesizing a new pet and upon advancing the pet in familiarity level. Explore Traits are passive abilities for pets that affect several faucets of Pet Exploration. Traits can affect the success chance against a particular enemy or enemy type when exploring, affect the amount of XP gained by the pet in question and/or it's allies and affect the success rate of exploring in particular terrain types. The list below contains all the currently known explore traits: See: Exploration_Pet_Skills Exploration Capacity Exploration pets by default start with a single exploration capacity and through advancement they will gain another. The primary and only use of a pet's exploration capacity is to increase the success rate of exploration expeditions, and the way this works is very simple. Opposing monsters in the exploration menu will have symbols next to their monster icon when an exploration is tapped and expanded upon. The symbol/s next to the monster indicate the exploration capacity of the enemy monster/s. Matching the exploration capacities of your pet/s against the exploration capacities of the enemy monsters will drastically increase your exploration chance and in the best case scenario when all of the opponent monsters have their exploration capacities matched by friendly pets the success rate of an exploration will always be 100%. Combat Capacity Each pet by default has a particular combat capacity. Combat capacities can include effects such as but not limited to: * Recovering HP or SP when dealing damage * Increasing damage from abilities * Increasing physical or magical damage dealt * Reducing damage taken from physical or magical sources * Providing a greater chance to receive items when smelting * Reducing the SP required to cast a skill * Periodically avoid an enemy attack * Increase gold income from enemies * Producing extra items from slain enemies * Increasing a characters critical strike multiplier * Adding an extra mini-critical attack to a character * Reduce the time between finding enemies * Convert damage taken to either physical or magical * Increase the duration of debuffs * Providing a stacking damage buff upon evasion * Increase the damage dealt to enemies with debuffs * Increase the time limit on boss battles * Decrease the duration of debuffs on the character Familiarity Level / Pet Food When a pet reaches the explore levels 10, 30, 60 and 80, it gains the option to advance its familiarity level. Advancing a pets familiarity level gives three key benefits: # The stat boost for the pet will increase, giving a larger percentage of the Stat Boost as a bonus # The pet will gain a new Explore Trait # The combat capacity of the pet is increased For certain Job Changes and Reincarnations you will be required to have pet/s of a certain familiarity level so advancing pets when possible is advantageous both progress-wise and combat-wise. Before a pet can be advanced to the next familiarity level it must first be fed until its intimacy stat is fulfilled by feeding it an appropriate amount of pet food. Pet food is primarily found through exploration and through both the free and premium mall lottery. Pet food comes in four different rarities ranging from worst to best: Common (Green), Uncommon (Blue), Rare (Purple), Epic (Orange). The potential yield from pet food can be doubled by feeding pet candy to a pet alongside pet food (meaning within the same "feed"). Candy Pet candy can be used in combination with pet food to give a chance for any pet feeding to perform a "critical hit" which will double the intimacy yield from a round of pet feeding if successful. The red progress bar during feeding indicates the potential intimacy gains that the food can garner if the feeding is critical or successfully doubled. An animation flashing the word "Perfect" plays when the food intimacy is successfully doubled. Multiple pet candies can be used during the same session and the critical chance will be stacked by simple addition. Pet candy comes in four different rarities ranging from worst to best: Common (Green), Uncommon (Blue), Rare (Purple) and Epic (Orange). Pet Intimacy Before a pet can be advanced to the next familiarity level it first must be at maximum intimacy for the previous level (which will only be visible once reaching the next explore level multiple of 20). Increasing pet intimacy can be achieved by feeding a pet either solely with pet food or with both pet food and pet candy. Exploration Missions Pets can be sent on exploration missions to recover items and gain experience. Exploration is a key way to gain many items such as gems and star material as well as being one of the very few ways to obtain gear set modifiers. The maximum number of concurrent exploration ventures is capped at 8 for non VIP or SVIP players. Explore Level Each time a pet completes an exploration mission it is granted experience points towards its next explore level. Each explore level gained provides a minor increase in a pets stat point boost. When the explore level of a pet reaches the levels 10, 30, 60 and 80 it will be granted the option to advance in familiarity level for a price paid in gold and pet food. Advancing a pet in familiarity level will also increase the effect of the pet's combat capacity. Polishing a Pet Explore Traits and pet skills can be "polished" to reach a desired combination of skills and traits on any pet. Polishing a pet means that the player is opting to select a Pet Skill or Explore Trait already possessed by a pet and "re-roll" it into a new one to produce the desired outcome. Polishing the explore traits or combat capacity of a pet has a few key advantages being: * Producing a skill which generates bonus XP from exploration for itself and/or adjacent pets in the same exploring expedition (particularly helpful for obtaining second Reincarnation) * Increasing the chance for a pet to succeed in their exploration * Bolster and increase the combat effectiveness of combat pets Combat Pets/Pet Transformation Upon reincarnating for the second time you will gain access to Combat Pets. Once a pet reaches an exploration level of 100 it can become a combat pet through transformation. Combat pets have a skill set and an equipment layout just like a hero. It is highly recommended to have more than one but less than four combat pets before going through the second reincarnation process. When you reincarnate for a second time the maximum battle pets you can use at one time is three and leaving any open slots will slow your progress through your second reincarnation run. Find below the requirements of unlocking each combat pet slot: It is also worth noting that combat pets have a full set of attributes not unlike a character (HP, SP, ATK, M.ATK, DEF, M.DEF, HIT, EVA, CRI, ATK Speed, Control-free & Chant) as opposed to exploration pets which offer only a single attribute to the character and a combat capacity. This is largely the reason as to why having a full roster of combat pets will increase your combat effectiveness incredible as opposed to reincarnating as soon as possible and having empty combat pet slots as you try to progress. The key difference in advancing a combat pet in comparison to advancing an explore pet is the need for pet pieces. Whilst advancing explore pets requires the said pet's intimacy to be maxed out and then a sum of gold paid the same cannot be said for combat pets so you must ensure that you keep pet pieces for your combat pets on hand as you progress. Combat Pet Evolution When a pet reaches the combat level caps of 30, 60, 90 and 120, it gains the option to evolve. Evolving a pet does not change it's size or appearance, but instead grants a significant pet stat increase and allows the combat pet to continue gaining combat levels. Should the combat pet reached the level cap and is not evolved, it will stop gaining experience until it is evolved. As such, evolution is advised for the main combat pets and combat pets with the ability to unlock pet skills. Players subscribed to the Pet Master package will be entitled to 1/8th reduction to the pet shards required for the evolution. Following table shows the requirements for pet evolution. [[Pet Skills|'Combat Pet Skills']] Pet skills will very quickly become necessary to advance after a character has reincarnated for the second time. Facing off against opponents with more pets will put the character at a large disadvantage and effectively afford them less skill slots with which to inflict damage and status ailments. Pet skills are able to be equipped in the same fashion as character skills, with a set variable number of slots available to fill but a larger pool of skills available to choose from. [[Pet Skills|'Combat Pet Equips']] Combatting pets will have their own equips, these equips can only be acquired through pet equips forging. The cost DOES NOT represent the quality of the equip, so if you want to gamble, forge the cheap ones. It is recommended to focus on defensive attributes such as HP, DEF/MDEF, & EVA. EACH DAY you have 5 FREE Identification for the equips' stats, EACH gives you 400 Smelt points, remember to use them all everyday. Each equips will have specific race bonuses, those bonuses increase the equips stats if it is equipped by the same race, for example, an armor with Undeadsuccess 10%, HP 10000, DEF/MDEF 1000, will provide HP 11000, DEF/MDEF 1100 if equipped to Osiris, because its race is undead, thus it gets 10% more stats compared to when equipped to other race such as Eddga, or GTB. Recommended Pets Pre-Rebirth Post-Rebirth Category:General